Human (playable)
This article is for the playable race. For general information and history, see Human. Humans are a neutral playable race who have the benefit of the largest pool of classes available to choose from. They are suitable for the player who enjoys having a lot of options, not only in selectable classes but in their alignment and reputation possibilities. Though not particularly specialized, Humans excel at any task they set themselves to. Synopsis Humans are, at their core, a proud race that strives to constantly improve themselves and to make each day better than the last. They are driven and capable, heavily focused on the advancement of their civilization. They never fail to achieve whatever goals they have set for themselves, and their limited lifespan in comparison to other races makes it appear that they attain these goals with surprising haste. Humans are a tenacious people, never giving in to apparent weakness and always overcoming whatever obstacle lies in front of them. As a result, they are a civilization that has progressed and advanced with frightening velocity to become one of the largest and most numerous of all races. In the current age, humankind as a whole is stronger than ever before. Though the encroachment of the imperial army of the Nuldari and the ever-present threat of the Shades keep the humans wary and on guard, they are more than capable of holding their own and defending their lands. As a human, players enter the world under the banner of one of the Four Kingdoms, but from there have the freedom to choose any path they wish. A human in Relia is truly free to pursue whatever their ambitions might be. Alignment and Reputation Humans begin as a Neutral race, free to choose their own path by their actions or remain unaligned. As diverse as humans are on Relia, they also begin with a relatively clean slate in regard to reputation. One of the major benefits of choosing a human is that a player is more free to forge his or her own path. This is reflected here, as humans have the easiest time out of all playable races of moving down a path of good or evil and start with indifferent reputation with most factions. Starting Attributes Humans begin with even stats across the board, but gain 12 total bonus points distributed based on class rather than the usual 8. Racial Bonuses Mankind's Versatility: Humankind is a versatile race with well-balanced qualities. All attributes increased by 2%. Human Adaptability: Humans are able to quickly learn new skills and are always proficient at any task they set themselves to. Chosen harvesting skill increased by 5. Chance of finding a rare item while harvesting increased by 1%. Strength of Man: Humans are tenacious and resilient in the face of adversity. Fortitude, Will, and Reflex defense increased by 2%. Adroit Combatant: Humans are equally skilled in both physical combat and spellcasting. Expertise with one-handed swords and two-handed swords increased by 3. Expertise with Arcane and Elemental magic increased by 3. Category:Playable Races